<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Hook by TVgirll1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611143">On the Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971'>TVgirll1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whiskey Cavalier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Episode 1.12 "Two of a Kind, Episode Tag, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is caught by surprise when Ray tells him he's given up trying to win Will's friendship back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a partial rewrite of the episode "Two of a Kind", specifically in regards to the favor Will asked Ray to do for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will and Standish were in Ray’s office waiting to be briefed on their latest mission. </p><p>Suddenly a thought occurred to Will. "Oh, Ray, before we get started. Frankie's kind of upset about losing her guy in Los Angeles. Can you see if you can track down the buyer for me?"</p><p>Ray shrugged. “Sure. Maybe Standish can do it for me. He’s better at this stuff anyway.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not your bitch.” Standish objected.</p><p>"You know, you're not allowed to come to these anymore." Ray stated.</p><p>“Why?!” Standish whined, his voice jumping up a few octaves.</p><p>Will gently slapped Standish in the arm to get him be quiet and then said to Ray, confused. “Wait. that’s it? No comments about me letting you back in my life or asking for a favor like a friend would?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m not doing that anymore.” Ray answered and then elaborated. “I’m sorry. I’ve spent the better part of a year trying to make up for what I did. I’ve apologized over and over, I’ve tried talking but you’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t want me in your life and I accept that.”</p><p>“You accept that?” Will said, visibly upset. “What kind of game are you playing, Ray?”</p><p>“I’m not playing anything.” Ray insisted. “Do I wish you’d forgive me? Yeah. But I can’t keep begging for something that’s never going to happen.” After a brief pause. “Now, maybe we should get right to the mission.”</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** ***<br/>
</p><p>
Later at the Dead Drop, after scolding Jai and Standish for their immature attitude regarding Susan’s profiles of them, Will pulled her aside so he could vent a little.</p><p>“Hey, you know what Ray had the nerve to say to me today? He actually had the nerve to tell me he’s done trying to win my friendship back. Like he’s making this magnanimous gesture. *I* was the one lied to for seven months but he gets to be Mr. Big Man? Can you believe it?”</p><p>Susan looked confused. “Well,. isn’t this what you wanted? You been saying for months you didn’t want him in your life. Has that changed?”</p><p>Will paused briefly then answered, “No.”</p><p>“Then what does it matter if he stopped trying to win your friendship back?” Suddenly, realization dawned on her. “Ooh, I get it. You miss having him on the hook.”  </p><p>“What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“This whole year, the only thing Ray wanted was your forgiveness. Since you were the only one who could give him that, it meant you had the power in that relationship. Now that Ray’s no longer seeking your forgiveness, that means your power’s gone and you miss it.”</p><p>Will shook his head vehemently. “No, that’s not what this is. I don’t miss having him on the hook.”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem, sweetie? You either want him in your life or you don’t. You can’t have it both ways.”</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** ***<br/>
</p><p>The next day, while Will and Frankie went to Connecticut to nab Daniel, the others stayed behind at the Dead Drop for support. suddenly remembered the file Ray wanted on the buyer’s location. </p><p>“This took me four seconds.” Standish pointed out as he handed Ray the file. “You really should learn the littlest bit about technology.” After seeing Ray’s dismissive shrug, Standish continued. “So, what’s really the play here? You give Will the file, invite to him to lunch, he can’t say no…”</p><p>“There’s no play.” Ray stated.</p><p>“So ‘Operation Win Back Will’s Friendship’ is really over?” Standish asked, skeptically.</p><p>“Yes.” Ray insisted. At that point, Susan came in and asked if anyone needed her help. After getting frozen out again by Standish and Jai, she left dejected. </p><p>After watching her leave, Ray said to the pair, “You know, it’s funny. I spent a year trying to win my friend back, here you are trying to lose yours.”</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***<br/>
When the mission was over, Will and Frankie returned to the Dead Drop where Ray handed Will the file Standish gave him. "Here's the info you wanted on that buyer who shook you in LA."</p><p>"Oh, thanks, Ray." Will said.</p><p>"No problemo.”</p><p>Will waited for the other shoe to drop and said, “That’s it? No speech or lame attempt to win me over?”</p><p>“No.” Ray replied then shrugged. “Standish is the one who did it anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ray.” Will said, not knowing what else to say. Ray wasn’t even trying to win back Will’s friendship and Will didn’t like it. He wasn’t angry this time though, just disappointed. Will wondered to himself if Susan was right. Did he miss having Ray on the hook? Or was it something else? Maybe he’d already forgiven Ray and was too proud to say so?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>